Konkluzja
by HomoViator
Summary: Sherlock dochodzi do przerażającej konkluzji, że pewnego dnia John odejdzie z Baker Street. Holmes jest zdecydowany zrobić wszystko, aby temu zapobiec, nawet, jeżeli jest to niezbyt moralne, nie do końca etyczne, i musi poprosić Mycrofta o pomoc. Podglądactwo, intrygi, podwójne gry,wszystko po to, aby John został na Baker Street.


Roz.1

Konkluzje i wnioski

Każdy dureń potrafi mówić prawdę, ale zręczne kłamstwo wymaga niejakiej wprawy.

Samuel Butler

Konkluzja była nieoczekiwana i na tyle skomplikowana, że zaskoczyła nawet Sherlocka.

Aż go coś w żołądku zakuło, aż mu się w głowie zakręciło. Położył się na kanapie, usiadł na kanapie i położył się na niej ponownie, obserwując z dobrze zamaskowanym przerażeniem i źle zamaskowaną ciekawością, jak John wchodzi do salonu. Jak stawia pełne nudnych, spożywczych produktów torby z Tesco na stole, jak uchyla okno i wstawia wodę na herbatę. Szelest celofanowych jednorazówek. Skrzypnięcie drzwi lodówki. Westchnięcie irytacji i dobroduszny komentarz na temat zamrożonej odciętej dłoni kobiecej z pierścionkiem na placu, stojącej w pojemniku zbyt blisko mleka. John mówił i mówił, wykonując dalej swoje zwykłe, codzienne, nudne czynności. Nawet nie zauważył, że Sherlock doszedł właśnie do konkluzji, która wpłynie na życie ich obu.

Nie było potrzeby zachowywania skromności. Sherlock miał świadomość, że jego konkluzje są nietuzinkowe i niezwykle wpływowe, zwłaszcza, jeżeli użyje się ich w odpowiedni sposób.

"Bardzo przyjemnie zaczęty weekend. Spotkałem po drodze do Tesco jedną z naszych sąsiadek z naprzeciwka. Rehabilitantka, pracuje z dziećmi. Bardzo miło się rozmawiało, gdy robiłem z nią zakupy dla nas Sherlock. Mógłbyś od czasu do czasu pomóc przy zaopatrzeniu lodówki. W tygodniu nie ma czasu, a sobotnie poranki wolałbym spędzać w łóżku, a nie krążąc po alejkach supermarketów. Na szczęście uniknęliśmy z Lizzy sobotniego tłoku, zaczyna się dopiero w okolicach dziesiątej. Może masz ochotę na jajecznicę? Zrobię jajecznicę. Usuń ten słoik z wnętrznościami psa z chlebaka, albo rozbiję ci go na głowie."

Sherlock złożył dłonie, przytknął je sobie do ust. Zamknął oczy i zaczął oddychać powoli, pozwalając myślom przebiegać swobodnie. John kręcił się po kuchni, dalej produkując strumienie dziwnie uspokajających pomimo swojej prozaiczności słów. Brzęczał sztućcami, grzechotał drewnianą łopatką w puszce kawy zbożowej, odwijał chleb, rozbijał skorupki jajek o kant patelni. Mówił coś o konieczności śniadań, wysypianiu się na tyle, aby nie osiągać stanów kataleptycznych. Mówił o nowo poznanej Lizzy, jak wdzięcznie zgodziła się iść z nim na randkę dzisiaj wieczorem i jak dawno nie rozmawiał z nikim tak wspaniale zwyczajnym, uprzejmym i ładnym.

Sherlock otworzył oczy i spojrzał w sufit.

"Dzisiaj wieczorem odwiedzę Mycrofta."

John pomieszał mocno ścinające się z sykiem na patelni jajka. Nawet na Sherlocka nie spojrzał.

"Chyba nie potrzebujesz mnie przy wizytach rodzinnych u swojego brata. Wstań, ogarnij się, zaraz będzie śniadanie."

Sherlock mechanicznie posłuchał polecenia, wstał z kanapy, poprawił szlafrok. Miał na sobie tylko lewą skarpetkę i było mu zimno w prawą stopę. Prawej skarpetki nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku. Sherlock z westchnieniem zdjął niewygodnie nieparzyste okrycie stóp.

Konkluzja wciąż siedziała mu w piersi, kłując twardymi, ostrymi brzegami, przeinaczając wszystko co do tej pory sądził o swojej rzeczywistości. Sprawiała mu niemal fizyczny ból. Nie pamiętał, żeby ostatnio zdarzyła mu się tak cieleśnie odczuwalna konkluzja. Zaskakujące. Dojmujące. Straszne. Sherlock usiadł na stołku przy kuchennym stole i rytmicznie wyginał palce u stóp, wpatrzony w okno. Blade światło listopadowego poranka wpadało do kuchni wątłymi smugami. Zapowiadał się kolejny, jesienny, zimny szary dzień, na dole pani Hudson wystawiała miseczki z jedzeniem dla okolicznych bezdomnych kotów a wielozadaniowy John smażył jajka, jednocześnie wyjmując talerze, wyłączając gwiżdżący czajnik i narzekając na psie szczątki w chlebaku.

"Jakbyś zareagował, gdybym stwierdził, że jednak potrzebuję cię podczas rodzinnych wizyt?" zapytał ostrożnie Sherlock.

John na moment odwrócił się od swojej jajecznicy i spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem i zmarszczonymi zabawnie brwiami.

"Oskarżyłbym cię o podszywanie się pod Sherlocka i zapytałbym, gdzie jest prawdziwy Holmes. A serio, wasze posiadówki z Mycroftem zawsze podnoszą mi niebezpiecznie ciśnienie. Tą sobotę chciałbym spędzić w spokoju."

"Z Lizzy."

"Tak. Z Lizzy."

"Aha."

John zmrużył oczy, przypatrując się czujnie Sherlockowi.

"Dobrze się czujesz? Blado wyglądasz i drżą ci ręce. Zimne jak lód, człowieku, zamiast się wylegiwać w szlafroku i podkoszulku ubrałbyś się cieplej. Jesteś bez skarpetek! Już jest jesień a te mury kamieniczne nie dają się tak porządnie ogrzać, wciąż ciągnie. Pani Hudson nadal narzeka na grzyba w piwnicy."

Sherlock pozwolił się obmacać po karku, sprawdzić sobie temperaturę i przynieść nową parę skarpetek frotte z wyprzedaży w Tesco. John usadził go przy kuchennym stole od strony buchającego ciepłem piecyka. Wciąż mamrocząc inwektywy na temat zadziwiająco bezmyślnych geniuszów detektywistycznych, przykrył go swoim własnym, zdjętym przed chwilą kardiganem. Kardigan był jeszcze ciepły. Sherlock przymknął oczy.

Nie zaprotestował, gdy John postawił przed nim ścięte białka i żółtka jajek kurzych, przyprawione cebulą i wędzonym serem. Jajecznica i tak rosła mu w ustach jak rozgotowany karton. Nie mógł teraz jeść.

Konkluzja była niespodziewana i dość złożona. Nietypowa. Sherlock oglądał ją ze wszystkich stron, podczas gdy John nalewał mu herbaty, podkręcał kuchenny kaloryfer aby na koniec usiąść i zacząć jeść swoje śniadanie. Zawsze najpierw podawał Sherlockowi, zawsze najpierw upewniał się, że Sherlock wszystko ma i wszystko zje i nie padnie gdzieś znienacka, osłabiony tygodniowym postem. Zawsze pewny, zawsze na miejscu. Zawsze tu i teraz, dla Sherlocka.

Watson posiadał wiele pozytywnych cech. Dbał o Sherlocka, narzekał, ale zmywał, szorował, czyścił i prał. Jeżeli było trzeba strzelał do morderców. Jeżeli było trzeba nawet ich zabijał. John przybywał na każde zawołanie, na każdego smsa odpowiadał, na każdy okrzyk przybiegał. Był idealnym skrzyżowaniem zwykłego człowieczka, z drobnomieszczańskimi nawykami, potrzebą regularnych posiłków i ośmiogodzinnego snu, i żołnierza, sprawdzającego się w sytuacjach kryzysowych, odpornego na stres, działającego szybko i zmyślnie.

Sherlock miał świadomość, że ludzi tego typu było niewielu a jeszcze mniej było takich, którzy by z nim wytrzymywali. Nie mógł pozwolić, aby jakaś panna zabrała mu Johna tylko dlatego, że poczciwy doktor Watson ulegnie w pewnym niezbyt fortunnym momencie swojego życia społecznym naciskom. Posiadanie domu, ogródka z białym płotkiem, żony, dzieci i labradora. Póki Watson był tkniętym depresją, rannym weteranem z psychosomatycznymi i fizycznymi ranami, odkładał na półkę te mdłe marzenia, ale teraz... Teraz gdy odzyskał radość życia, gdy przestał używać laski i zaczął się częściej śmiać, teraz...

Nie, Sherlock nie przyjmował do wiadomości swojej złożonej z tysiąca drobnych detali konkluzji.

_ John musi zostać na Baker Street. 20.30. SH_

_ Żyjemy nie tak jak chcemy, a jak potrafimy, drogi bracie. Zapraszam o 20. MH_

Sherlock odłożył komórkę obok talerza ze stygnącą jajecznicą i zapatrzył się na nią smętnie.

Ten dzień przeznaczył na testowanie granic. Sprawdzanie jak daleko sięga tolerancja i afekt Johna względem jego własnej, genialnej osoby. John oczywiście nic nie zauważył. Zmartwiony niemrawymi odpowiedziami Holmesa, jego bladością i lekką gorączką, Watson sprawnie przedzierzgnął się w lekarza domowego. Zapakował Sherlocka najpierw do jego własnego łóżka ("Źle mi się tam oddycha. Robiłem niedawno eksperyment z amoniakami"), potem do swojego ("Za wąskie, może ludzie twojego formatu mieszczą się na takich materacach, ja jednak mam nieco inne wymagania i wymiary") aż w końcu zniecierpliwiony rzucił piernaty na kanapę i nakazał Holmesowi "odpoczynek, albo nie ręczy za siebie".

Sherlock zgodził się bez szemrania. W salonie najlepiej mu się myślało, plus mógł zawsze zawołać Johna i głosem konającego zażądać herbaty, ciasteczek albo aspiryny. Watson komentował ironicznie te żądania, ale zawsze koniec końców je spełniał. Sherlock był zadowolony. Może jednak jego plan nie był skazany na porażkę.

John dotykał mu czoła, sprawdzał temperaturę, podawał herbaty z cytryną, komórkę i oba laptopy. Poprawiał też poduszki, podciągał spadające z kanapy koce. Drobne, małe gesty, które umykały Watsonowi Holmes katalogował i składał w całe ciągi przyczynowo skutkowe. Swoim partnerkom John z pewnością nie poprawiał skotłowanego posłania i nie macał ich po czole co pięć minut, aby sprawdzić czy ich cenny mózg już się usmażył. Mózgi tymczasowych partnerek Johna z pewnością nie były interesujące, tylko zwyczajne, monotonne, szaroróżowe, obślizgłe...

"Sherlock? Jesteś blady jak ściana i masz gorączkę niemal 39 stopni. Może jednak..."

"Nie John. Dziękuję za troskę, ale jest ona zbędna. Po prostu myślę. Daj mi pomyśleć w spokoju."

I każdy zwyczajny człowiek obraziłby się na takie szorstkie słowa, na taką czarną niewdzięczność, ale nie John. Bo John znał Sherlocka i potrafił go odczytać czasami nawet lepiej niż Mycroft. Dlatego zamiast się obrazić John tylko zmierzwił Sherlockowi wilgotne od potu włosy, wstał z kanapy i oznajmił, że zamierza wyszorować kuchnię i okolice i wyrzuca gnijące pod zlewem grzybnie pieczarek, ponieważ "Nie wiem naprawdę po co ci takie obrzydlistwa Sherlock".

Sherlock nie słuchał. Leżał co prawda bez ruchu pod stertami wełnianych przykryć i pościeli, ale jego umysł gnał. Plan musiał być dopracowany w najdrobniejszych szczegółach i dobrze. Sherlock Holmes był mistrzem szczegółów.

Cały dzień spędził na segregowaniu informacji, które mimochodem zbierał o Johnie. Był zadziwiony tym, że tak dużo uzbierał, całkowicie przypadkowo, bezmyślnie nawet czasami. Powinien być tym zdenerwowany. Szczycił się faktem, że mało co robił bez celu, ale John był widocznie poza wszelkimi kategoriami. Widocznie mózg Sherlocka zauważył to wcześniej niż sam Sherlock.

Czasami tak się działo, chociaż Holmes nie lubił w ten sposób marnować przestrzeni w swoim Pałacu Umysłu. Wolał panować nad procesem gromadzenia danych, ale czasami, dość rzadko, w zasadzie prawie nigdy, zbierał informacje mimochodem. Przypadkowe, codzienne, przygodne. Oczywiście, najistotniejsza zawsze była praca. Do niej Sherlock aktywnie i z całym poświeceniem i determinacją zbierał dane, kumulował, katalogował i gromadził. Szczegóły, detale, małe drobnostki, mówiące wiele ale tak łatwo pomijane przez zwykłych ludzi. Dane przygodne, domowe, codzienne Sherlock zwykle pomijał, chociaż, jak się okazało, i je gromadził. Od kiedy John Watson wprowadził się na Baker Street działo się tak dość często, aż wreszcie zbierane z doskoku dane leżały wystarczająco długo, aby utworzyć konkluzję.

Konkluzja była oczywista i przerażająca w swojej oczywistości. Otóż John Watson pewnego dnia odejdzie. Zdecyduje, że musi pchnąć swoje życie na przód a nie marnotrawić najlepsze lata życia z kimś, kto nie docenia jego jajecznic, zakupów i raz w tygodniu szorowanej dogłębnie łazienki. John znajdzie sobie kobietę, której nie pokocha, ale którą względnie będzie się dogadywał. Oświadczy się jej w wigilie Bożego Narodzenia, postara się o awans, weźmie kredyt aby otworzyć prywatną praktykę, zacznie rozglądać się za kupnem domu około walentynek a potem, gdzieś na wiosnę, wyprowadzi się z Baker Street, zostawiając swojego genialnego współlokatora samego.

Już na początku ich współpracy Holmes przeczuwał taki obrót spraw. Czego nie przeczuwał jednak to fakt, że nie wyobrażał sobie siebie bez Johna. Już nie. Zatracił tą umiejętność, nie wiedział nawet kiedy i jak. Może przy sprawie z przemytnikami dzieł sztuki z Afryki, a może jak ścigali z Johnem handlarzy heroiną w chińskiej dzielnicy Londynu. Sherlock był pewien, że gdy ochłonie z pierwszego szoku konkluzji, będzie w stanie dokładnie wskazać w którym momencie John Watson stał się dla niego tak bezwzględnie, dramatycznie, upokarzająco niezbędny. Teraz jednak konkluzja była zbyt świeża, aby przyglądać się jej składowym. Wciąż jeszcze nienawidził się za swoją słabość, za swoją _potrzebę_.

Miał chęć przyspieszyć swoje spotkanie z Mycroftem. Może nawet odwiedzić brata w jego ponurym gabinecie, urządzony w stylu empire w lewym skrzydle pałacu Buckingham. Nie zdecydował się na ten krok. Nie chciał dawać Mycroftowi jeszcze więcej wiedzy i władzy, niż brat już posiadał.

John zaalarmowany patrzył, jak Sherlock wierci się na kanapie, rozgarnia piernaty i nurkuje w nie ponownie, oddychając chrapliwie i strącając na podłogę otwarty laptop. Watson nic nie mówił, na szczęście. Sherlock nie miał pojęcia jak radzić sobie z nagłym przypływem konkluzji i emocji, które ona w nim wywoływała. Raz dostrzeżona rzecz nie dawała się już upchnąć w szare tło, nie dawała się zapomnieć, wymazać. Pozwalała jednak przedsięwziąć odpowiednie środki zaradcze.

John Watson nie opuści Baker Street, jeżeli Sherlock ma w tym coś do powiedzenia.

/

"Nie masz tutaj nic do powiedzenia."

Mycroft odchylił się na swoim fotelu i założył nogę na nogę. Za nim, przykryte częściowo aksamitnymi firankami w stylu empire, rozpościerało się ogromne, wychodzące na pogrążony w listopadowym mroku ogród okno. Cała królewska pompa i drobnomieszczańskie umiłowanie detalu skupiały się w gabinecie Holmesa starszego, od jego obszernego, dębowego biurka po kryształowe kieliszki i karafkę koniaku, które wystawił, gdy tylko usłyszał plan swojego młodszego brata.

Sherlock skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

"John nie powinien nic wiedzieć. Gdybym powiedział mu wprost zapewne odrzuciłby moją propozycję. Muszę więc znaleźć inny sposób..."

"...żeby go zatrzymać. Tak. Rozumiem. To dość pracochłonny plan. Dodam także, że kosztowny."

"Trzy dni w miesiącu."

Mycroft spojrzał ciekawie na Sherlocka, przygryzając wargi. Rzadki pokaz emocji, ale też starszy Holmes zawsze miał problemy, aby rozdzielić wystawne decorum rodziny od interesów. Obiadki u chorej psychicznie, słabującej wiecznie mamy, prawnie i bezprawnie uwięzionej w sanatorium nad morzem, bożonarodzeniowe imprezy, na które stawiały się najwyższe głowy w państwie i podstawieni przez Mycrofta ludzie, udający dalekich kuzynów familii Holmesów. Mycroft lubił pokazywać swój ciężar gatunkowy, linie rodowe i stateczne rezydencje i stajnie z kucykami, jednocześnie lubił też posiadać nad tym całym rozgardiaszem władzę.

Władza zawsze wygrywała wszystkie pojedynki, jeżeli chodziło o Mycrofta Holmesa.

"Pięć." oznajmił z uśmiechem Mycroft. Sherlock odpowiedział mu uśmiechem.

"Cztery dni w miesiącu będę wykonywał pracę, którą dla mnie znajdziesz. Więcej nie dostaniesz, Mycroft. Zastrzegam sobie prawo do ustalania szczegółów spotkań Johna z damami i do filmowania. Tak, wiem, że masz kamerę w sypialni Johna, Mycroft. Nie, nie życzę sobie, abyś go oglądał z damami."

Cechą czyniącą Mycrofta niezrównanym i niezwyciężonym w pewnych sytuacjach była zdolność do orzeczenia, czy warto walczyć dalej, czy odpuścić. Sherlock czasami mu tej cechy zazdrościł, częściej jednak nią pogardzał.

"A więc cztery dni w miesiącu." zgodził się Mycroft z westchnieniem i nalał sobie koniaku. "Wysoko cenisz sobie towarzystwo doktora Watsona. Wiesz także, zapewne, że twój plan prędzej czy później wyjdzie na jaw a wtedy jest szansa, że Johna nieodwołalnie stracisz. Nikt nie lubi gdy inni reżyserują mu życie."

"To stwierdzenie brzmi zabawnie w twoich ustach, Mycroft."

"A mimo to jest prawdziwe. Młyny boże cienko mielą, bracie. Pomyślałeś może o szczerej rozmowie z doktorem Watsonem? Na pewno zrozumiałby przynajmniej część twoich obaw."

"Bez wielkich słów, proszę. Nie jesteśmy heroinami z gotyckiej opowieści." fuknął Sherlock, machając lekceważąco dłonią. "Obaj wiemy, że John kiedyś... odejdzie, ale wolę aby zrobił to później niż wcześniej. Dlatego nie będę się przed nim ośmieszał. John jest dość nieogarnięty, jeżeli chodzi o te sprawy. Dobrze wykonany, skrojony na miarę plan powinien w jego przypadku działać lata."

"A co potem?"

"Potem się zobaczy."

Szarobure oczy Mycrofta błysnęły zielenią.

"Sherlock... Zakładasz, że..."

"Nic nie zakładam, bracie. Zresztą nie od dziś wiadomo, że nie spodziewałeś się, żebym dożył trzydziestych urodzin a mimo to wciąż tutaj jestem."

Mycroft patrzył na Sherlocka znad swojego kieliszka, jego gadzie oczy nagle wilgotne i miękkie.

"Chciałbym, aby tak pozostało."

"A więc mi pomóż."

Cisza, cisza. A więc Sherlock miał rację. Mycroft już wcześniej doszedł do konkluzji na temat Johna Watsona i jego pobytu na Baker Street, i już wcześniej odgadł plan swojego młodszego brata. Pewnie nawet miał już przygotowane spisy odpowiednich do roli dam do towarzystwa i ich ceny. I tylko czemu Mycroft zamiast górować, podkreślać swoją wyższość i przezorność, czemu zamiast przechwalać się swoją logiką i logistyką, czemu Mycroft tylko patrzył na Sherlocka i wyglądał na kogoś zgnębionego. Smutnego.

Sherlock otworzył usta, ale nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, ponieważ Mycroft ubiegł go, najwyraźniej mając dość tej dziwacznej konwersacji.

"Dobrze. Cztery dni w miesiącu wykonujesz moje zlecenia a ja aranżuję finanse, miejsca i damy tak, aby wyglądały przypadkowo, ale jednocześnie kusząco i nieodparcie. Uprzedzam jednak, całe to przedsięwzięcie odbije się na tobie w dwójnasób. Kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi."

"I kolejne porzekadło zabawnie brzmiące w twoich ustach, Mycroft." zakpił dobrodusznie Sherlock i wyjął komórkę, cykając Mycroftowi zdjęcie. "Powtórz je, chciałbym to nagrać."

Mycroft pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, po czym wyciągnął rękę z karafką, aby dolać Sherlockowi koniaku.

"Czy nie przeszło ci przez głowę, że powinieneś z Johnem po prostu porozmawiać?"

"Czy nie przyszło ci do głowy, żeby powiedzieć Gregowi, że zapłaciłeś jego żonie za szybki, bezkonfliktowy rozwód?"

Chociaż ciężko było to Sherlockowi przyznać, Mycroft był wspaniałym graczem. Nawet dłoń mu nie drgnęła, nawet nie brzęknął karafką o kryształowy kielich. Spokojny jak zawsze, no, może tylko uprzedzony, że aranżowane damy dla Johna nie posłużą mu jako materiał szantażowy względem młodszego brata. Każdy miał swoje sekrety. Bracia Holmes mieli je także, tylko nieco brzydsze, nieco bardziej wykrzywione niż reszta społeczeństwa.

"Po rozmowie John zostałby ze mną jeszcze jakieś pół roku. Z przyczyn finansowych. Tak więc rozmowa się nie odbędzie." odezwał się niechętnie Sherlock, kiedy stało się jasne, że Mycroft sam nie podejmie przerwanej konwersacji. "Mam wszystkie potrzebne dane, o częstotliwości jego randek, o jego preferencjach względem kobiet i upodobaniach seksualnych. Wygląd, charakter, temperament seksualny, mam wszystko, aby stworzyć profil idealnej partnerki dla Johna. Potrzebuję tylko pełnej dyskrecji ze strony dam oraz ich chęci współpracy."

Mycroft wykonał ruch jakby chciał unieść kieliszek do ust i wychylić resztę koniaku, ale zrezygnował i tylko odetchnął głęboko. W świetle bocznej lampki przy biurku wyglądał na starszego niż był w istocie i było to w jakiś sposób niepokojące. Sherlock zmusił się do porzucenia tego toku myśli.

"Damy będą w stu procentach dyskretne. Tylko z zaufanego klubu, do którego uczęszczają jedynie członkowie rodzin królewskich i arystokracja." wymruczał niskim głosem Mycroft, bawiąc się prawie kieliszkiem i łapiąc w niego kryształowe cienie stworzone przez światło z lampki. "A więc umowa stoi. Czy masz jeszcze jakieś nietypowe potrzeby braciszku?"

"Tak. Chcę sam dobierać damy."

Mycroft zapatrzył się Sherlockowi w twarz nieruchomym spojrzeniem, którego Sherlock nie cierpiał od najmłodszych lat. Płaskie, zielono bure oczy brata, zwykle chłodne i kalkulujące, nagle zapłonęły żalem i poczuciem winy.

"Jak sobie życzysz Sherlock."

/

Przejął się i był na siebie o to zły. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby konkluzja, nawet tak ważna jak ta, zakłóciła mu tryb pracy. Niedopuszczalne, bezsensowne. Aby się nieco rozerwać Sherlock wziął kolejną sprawę od Lestrade`a i nic nie mówiąc Johnowi wyruszył w pogoń za groźnym przestępcą, obrabowującym regularnie banki we wschodnim Londynie. To był wspaniały wieczór, pełen triumf i pełna wygrana. Złapany i osadzony w więzieniu, rzekomo nieuchwytny przestępca i zaskoczona, nasączona niechęcią i wściekłością mina Andersona. Fantastycznie. Fantastycznie. John przyjechał po Sherlocka, akurat, gdy wypuszczali go z ostrego dyżuru, oznajmiając, że ma lekkie wstrząśnienie mózgu, dwa złamane żebra i za tydzień ma się stawić na kolejny rentgen.

John był zły i smutny i wepchnął Sherlocka niemal siłą do taksówki. Sherlock, na fali adrenaliny i leków znieczulających nie mógł się przestać uśmiechać i opowiadać o pościgu. Pościg był wspaniały, kreatywny a przestępca nawet dość sprytnie obrał nietypowy szlak ucieczki. W końcu coś rozrywkowego, w końcu coś nienudnego.

John oczywiście nie potrafił docenić piękna interesującego pościgu.

"Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, gdzie idziesz? Poszedłbym z tobą!"

"Byłeś na drugiej randce z Lizzy, John. Nie chciałem ci przerywać, żebyś znowu się denerwował, że zakłócam ci życie osobiste."

Cios był poniżej pasa i Sherlock pożałował go, gdy tylko słowa wyleciały z jego ust. Prawie. John przez krótki moment patrzył na niego w osłupieniu, z twarzą ściśniętą w nagłym paroksyzmie niedowierzania i bólu.

"Do tej pory nie zwracałeś uwagi, czy mnie denerwujesz czy nie. Poza tym denerwuj mnie ile wlezie, jeżeli ma to ci uratować życie."

"Twoja obecność nie ratuje mi życia." zauważył lakonicznie Sherlock, po czym odwrócił się do okna i zapatrzył na deszczowy Londyn. Dopiero po paru minutach zapercypował, że kłamie i był o to na siebie zły. Kolejna niewygodna konkluzja.

Obecność Johna Watsona w życiu Sherlocka ratowała tego ostatniego na wielu płaszczyznach, od zwykłej, prozaicznej i codziennej rutyny utrzymywania funkcji życiowych ciała, przez asystę podczas niebezpiecznych spraw, aż po płaszczyznę głębszą, niedopowiedzianą, tą, która wymuszała na Holmesie zaprzestanie palenia, zażywania narkotyków, tą która w czasie bezsennych nocy prowadziła go do sypialni Johna. Żeby sobie na niego popatrzeć, jak śpi, jak oddycha, jak żyje, zupełnie bezproblemowo, bez zastanowienia, bezmyślnie i naturalnie.

John będąc Johnem nie wytknął Sherlockowi kłamstwa, tylko z kwaśną miną zdjął kurtkę i przykrył nią Holmesa. Zabawne. Dopiero wtedy Sherlock zauważył, że drży cały. Dygocze. Taksówkarz akurat zajechał na Baker Street, nie dając Johnowi okazji do skomentowania stanu Sherlocka.

Tego wieczoru John nie poszedł spać do siebie, tylko do późna w nocy siedział na fotelu i udawał, że czyta. Pięćdziesiąt twarzy Greya. Nic nie mówiący tytuł nic nie mówiącej książki, którą zapewne pożyczyła Johnowi Lizzy. Sherlock leżał zwinięty kocami na kanapie i patrzył na opadającą Watsonowi na piersi głowę, na jego króciutki zarost na podbródku, na cienie pod oczami, gdy pochylał się nad książką. John zasługiwał na najlepsze damy, najlepsze aktorki, na najlepsze przedstawienia, erotyczne i nie tylko. Sherlock zamierzał mu tego wszystkiego dostarczyć, nie pomny na miałkie i dość płynne wymogi etyczno-moralne. Nie reżyserować czyjegoś życia. Ha. Ludzie byli tak kiepskimi reżyserami, że ciężko byłoby spaprać ich i tak już spartaczone filmy.

W końcu John nie zakochiwał się w swoich partnerkach, nie naprawdę. Nie nigdy. John po prostu faworyzował koncept zakładający romantyczny i erotyczny związek między kobietą i mężczyzną, ale nigdy nie potrafił zaangażować się na tyle, aby wytrwać przy jednej kandydatce dłużej niż dwa miesiące. Sherlock wiedział, że to nie powstrzyma Watsona przed znalezieniem sobie żony, jednocześnie dobrze było mieć świadomość, że John w żadnej damie się nie zakocha.

To by już chyba była nieco nieetyczna strona pracy reżysera. Sherlock nie był wstanie wskazać, czemu.

/

Pierwszą damę Sherlock wybrał za pomocą internetu. Mycroft przesłał mu folder dostępnych pań, razem z opisami, preferencjami i ceną za dzień. Na świecie istnieli ludzie na tyle głupi, aby płacić za towarzystwo pięknych kobiet, z seksualną gratyfikacją i bez niej i teraz Sherlock dołączył do ich zacnego grona. Postanowił z gracją przełknąć tą gorzką pigułkę. John nie opuści Baker Street tylko dlatego, że Sherlock nie jest w stanie zaadoptować na swoje potrzeby sposobów Mycrofta.

_Nie zapomnij podać damie specyfikacji erotycznych. Pewnie nie bierzesz tego pod uwagę, ale seks jest istotny. MH_

_ Wyznaczę specyfikacje, drogi bracie. Tymczasem, jak się ma Greg? SH _

Wybrał dla Johna drobną blondynkę, o zielonych oczach i ujmującym uśmiechu. Nie wyglądała na profesjonalistkę, raczej typ romantycznej domatorki. Spokojna, kulturalna, lubiąca filmy i spacery po parku. John powinien dla niej szybko zostawić szaroburą mysz, Lizzy z sąsiedztwa razem z jej pięćdziesięciootwarzowym Greyem.

Sherlock wyraźnie zażyczył sobie, aby Sophie Rain spotkała Johna w szpitalnej kafeterii. Podczas przerwy obiadowej. W przebraniu starszego pana z siwą brodą i grubymi okularami obserwował całą scenę ze stolika na tyłach, zasłaniając się gazetą. John był oczarowany swoją nową damą do towarzystwa, tak jak to było do przewidzenia. Nawet nie zauważył, że jest śledzony. Mycroft dobrze poradził, aby dać aktorkom jak najwięcej swobody.

"Porządny aktor sam odgadnie swoje kwestie i uczyni je bardziej prawdopodobnymi niż te skrojone przez kogoś z zewnątrz."

"Ja nie jestem z zewnątrz." zacietrzewił się Sherlock, na co Mycroft złożył dłonie przy ustach i uśmiechnął się niewesoło.

"Gdybyś nie był z zewnątrz to ty byś z nim szedł na lunch, a nie kosztowna dama do towarzystwa."

Sherlock z rozmachem łyknął gorącej jak cholera kawy, doganiając drażniące wspomnienie starszego brata. Mycroft miał rację. Zawsze miał rację, żeby go diabli wzięli. Tylko nie brał pod uwagę, że Sherlock postrzegał siebie jako osobnika aseksualnego a John był zaprzysięgłym heterykiem. Mogli jeść ze sobą lunche, przesiadywać całe wieczory w salonie, oglądając filmy dokumentalne, ale seksu ze sobą raczej nie byli w stanie uprawiać. A John lubił seks, chociaż nie uprawiał go tak często jakby sobie tego życzył.

Tłum w kafeterii gęstniał, przerwa obiadowa trwała w najlepsze a kelnerka, która właśnie podeszła do Sherlocka, aby dolać mu kawy spojrzała na niego zmieszana i uciekła.

John opuścił lokal z promiennym uśmiechem i numerem telefonu damy, zatkniętym w kieszeni lekarskiego kitla. Jutro napisze do niej zabawnego smsa, a za trzy dni, w piątek, zaprosi ją na kolację. Nic nie powie Sherlockowi aż do soboty wieczorem, kiedy oznajmi, że z Lizzy jednak nie wyszło, ma jednak na oku kogoś znacznie bardziej intrygującego. John lubił pokazywać Holmesowi, że nie jest typem podrywacza, skaczącego z kwiatka na kwiatek, chociaż dowody temu przeczyły. Sherlocka nie interesowały predylekcje Watsona w tym względzie. Jak długo John zostawał na Baker Street i zaspokajał swoje żądze poza domem, wszystko było w porządku.

Sherlock złożył gazetę i wstał od stolika, zostawiając na nim zapłatę i napiwek dla wystraszonej kelnerki. Wciąż miał w ustach gorycz kawy. Gdy komórka piknęła, sygnalizując smsa, niewątpliwie od Mycrofta, Sherlock zignorował ją i szparkim krokiem podążył w stronę wyjść.

/

W umowie zastrzegł, że blondynka ma nie przychodzić na Baker Street a John może ją co najwyżej odwiedzać w odpowiednio zaaranżowanej lokacji. Seks miał nastąpić po czwartej randce i miał być spokojny, słodki i tradycyjny. Żadnych ekscesów, żadnych buchających, utajonych pragnień i kajdanków. Sherlock wiedział, że przy kolejnych damach będzie musiał iść na więcej ustępstw, inaczej John zauważy, że coś jest nie tak. Teraz jednak Sherlock jeszcze nie chciał wystawiać się na widok szczęśliwej pary. Jeszce nie teraz. Być może nigdy.

John wysłał swojego zabawnego smsa do Sophie, potem zaproszenie na kolację, a na koniec w sobotę oznajmił, że idzie na randkę. Sherlock nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Lestrade zadzwonił, prosząc o pomoc w sprawie potrójnego morderstwa i zaginionej wnuczki jednego z większych potentatów naftowych w tej części cywilizowanego świata. Asysta Johna byłaby przydatna, ale jeżeli plan ma zadziałać, lepiej było pozwolić Watsonowi spokojnie randkować z damą.

Sherlock nie sądził, aby na śledztwo w sprawie wnuczki musiał wylatywać do Kairu jeszcze tego samego dnia. Być może jutro, jak już upora się z potrójnym morderstwem a John ochłonie z pierwszej randki z Sophie Rain.

Gdy John wrócił tego wieczora do domu zastał Sherlocka zanurzonego po łokcie w rozbebeszonych na kuchennym stole świńskich zwłokach. Potrójne śledztwo Holmes rozwiązał szybciej niż myślał, więc wciąż na wyżu adrenalinowym i jednym plastrze nikotynowym, zaczął eksperymenty domowe. Ślady uprowadzenia wnuczki już czekały na niego w Kairze, ale pierwszy bezpośredni lot do Kairu był dopiero o siódmej rano.

"Dobry przyjaciel zapytałby mnie jak mi poszła randka." zażartował John, rozpromieniony na twarzy i wyglądający o dobre pięć lat młodziej.

"Dobrego przyjaciela by to interesowało." odparł lekko Sherlock i wyjął z brzucha świni przecięte jelito grube. "Podaj mi miskę."

John spełnił żądanie Sherlocka i nawet się nie zdenerwował na aluzję, że Holmesa może jego życie uczuciowe nie obchodzić.

"Właśnie wracam z jednej z lepszych randek w moim życiu. Mógłbyś powstrzymać się od zgryźliwości i dać mi się tym nacieszyć. " John podwinął rękawy i podstawił miskę tak, aby Sherlock mógł wrzucić w nią kawałek uszkodzonego świńskiego jelita i nie zachlapać przy tym podłogi.

"Dobrze. Cieszę się twoim złudnym i krótkotrwałym szczęściem. Masz chęć polecieć ze mną do Kairu na dwa dni? Mamy rezerwację na poranny lot."

Spodziewał się, że John się wykręci, że będzie miał już umówioną kolejną randkę z damą i nawet krótka wycieczka do Egiptu nie odwiedzie go od nowej (Kobiecej! Erotycznej!) fascynacji. Mylił się. John spojrzał Sherlockowi z bliska w twarz, pochylony razem z nim nad miską wypełnioną krwawą kiszką. Uśmiechnął się, a od jego uśmiechu coś w żołądku Sherlocka podskoczyło nerwowo.

"Pewnie, że mam chęć polecieć z tobą do Afryki. O której mamy lot?"

/

_ Jeszcze możesz się wycofać. Gdyby John odkrył teraz twój plan dałby się przekonać, że to była jednorazowa potrzeba i eksperyment. MH_

_ Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, a nawet lepiej. Martwisz się bezpodstawnie i nie dodaje ci to ani uroku ani powagi. SH_

Mycroft nie odpowiedział na tego smsa, co w jakiś sposób Sherlocka zdenerwowało.

/

Dwie godziny po przybyciu do Kairu Sherlock bez trudu znalazł obezwładnioną i uśpioną wnuczkę na tyłach luksusowego apartamentu w kompleksu hotelowym Sol E Mar. Policja, niewątpliwie opłacona przez bogatego dziadka dziewczyny, zgarnęła od razu trzech porywaczy angielskiego pochodzenia i jednego Araba. Nie spodziewali się, że ktoś ich odnajdzie, dlatego nie silili się na zacieranie śladów. Sherlock odnalazł porywaczy bez trudu, po czym odkrył jeszcze ich udział w nielegalnym obrocie bronią na wybrzeżu Morza Czerwonego. Układ ze służbami celnymi, magazynierami w porcie i marynarzami. Dziadek porwanej wnuczki pracował z nimi, pomyśleli, że go naciągną na więcej niż już wykładał. Niezbyt wymyślne, ale skuteczne. Oraz bezbrzeżnie głupie i nudne.

John uspokoił wybudzającą się właśnie wnuczkę i zainkasował od zatroskanego dziadka czek na potężną sumę pieniędzy oraz ofertę pozostania w jednym z najbardziej luksusowych apartamentów w hotelu.

Gdy wnuczka, jej dziadek, policja i aresztowani opuścili apartament Sherlock usiadł w cieniu parasola na fotelu na tarasie i wyjął komórkę. Potentat naftowy posiadał interesujące koneksje z właścicielami hotelów, niewątpliwie natury kryminalnej. Sherlock wysłał Lestrade`owi smsa na temat gangu międzynarodowych przemytników działających w Egipcie w okolicach Luksoru, pracujących pod przykrywką rurociągów naftowych, po czym zgodził się zostać w Sol E Mar dokładnie dwa dni.

"Nie mogłeś zgodzić się na tygodniowy pobyt? Urlop by się nam obu przydał." zauważył z uśmiechem John i usiadł na fotelu obok Sherlocka. Już łapał złocistą opaleniznę na policzkach i czole, całkiem inaczej niż Sherlock, który już czuł, jak schodzi mu z nosa skóra i drapie w gardle.

"Za dwa dni dziadek potentat i właściciele hotelu odkryją, że przejrzeliśmy ich podwójną grę. Wolę być wtedy w Londynie, a nie w Afryce."

John spojrzał na Sherlocka z bliska a żołądek Holmesa wykonał gilgoczący, nieskoordynowany podskok. Chyba coś złapał, przeklęta, wypełniona obcymi bakteriami woda z innego kontynentu.

"To było genialne, Sherlock. Jesteś fantastyczny. Rozwiązujesz przy jednej sprawie dwie następne i to na skalę międzynarodową."

Sherlock odchrząknął niekomunikatywnie i zajął się swoją komórką.

W zasadzie nawet dwa dni w tym piekielnym, gorącym, suchym klimacie były dla niego koszmarem. Nienawidził słońca w takich ilościach. Zawsze spiekał się na skwarek, niezależnie od kremów z filtrem i nieustannego chowania się w cieniu. Poza tym wysokie temperatury przeszkadzały mu myśleć. Zgodził się na dwa dni w tym rzekomo luksusowym kurorcie tylko dla Johna, który pośród palm i wszechobecnego słońca wyraźnie odpoczywał po listopadowych londyńskich mrokach.

Sherlock zrobił Johnowi z ukrycia kilka zdjęć telefonem. Zadziwiające, jak dobrze wpływał na Watsona gorący klimat, jak opalał się od razu na złotobrązowo, jak beztrosko się śmiał. Sherlock oczekiwał raczej dyskomfortu towarzysza, w końcu John uczestniczył w wojnie w Afganistanie i fale gorącego, suchego powietrza mogły mu się źle kojarzyć. Otóż nie. John czuł się jak ryba w wodzie, korzystając z wszelkich dobrodziejstw jakie zafundował im współpracujący z przestępcami dziadek potentat. Nauczony chwytać chwilę Watson cieszył się tym, co się mu akuratnie przydarzało. Nietypowa u wiecznie spłacającej za wysokie kredyty średniej warstwy klasy średniej postawa, ale Sherlock daleki był od osądów. Jego rodzina także nie potrafiła się niczym cieszyć, chociaż posiadała daleko wyższy status niż obciążona uzależnieniem alkoholowym familia Watsona. Kwestia wprawy. John miał tyle wprawy w cieszeniu się tym, co akuratnie dostawał, co Sherlock w złości na to, czego akuratnie nie miał.

John zmusił Sherlocka do zdjęcia garnituru i poluzowania kołnierzyka koszuli. Sam został w swoich absurdalnych bokserkach w alfabet. Sherlock patrzył na jego szerokie plecy, gdy John pochylał się, aby dotknąć wody w basenie. Rozmyślał, czy Sophie doceni, jaki nietypowy zwykły człowiek się jej trafił.

Do końca dnia przeleniwili się przy basenie. To znaczy John się lenił a Sherlock pracował, za pomocą smsów rozwiązując sprawę, którą akurat przysłał mu Mycroft. Gabinetowe brednie, pozbawione fantazji szantaże i zdrady bez polotu. Sherlock wykrył, kim jest kochanka premiera i jakie są jej powiązania z przemysłem kokainowym w Argentynie zanim John zdążył wypróbować w hotelowym menu wszystko, co miało w sobie sok z kokosa. Sherlock ograniczał się do wody z lodem, cytryną i okazjonalnie z kroplą wódki żołądkowej.

To były relatywnie miłe dwadzieścia cztery godziny. W hotelu mieli zadziwiająco dobrze jak na afrykańskie klimaty działający bezprzewodowy internet. Sherlock śledził postępy w sprawie międzynarodowych przemytników, o której zawiadomił Lestrade`a, a John wymaczał się w basenie, leniwie unosząc się na zalatujących azotem wodach. Lubił pływać, wychodził tylko na przekąski i napić się kolejnego kokosowego specyfiku.

"Myślałem, że będziesz się bardziej spieszył do swojej Sophie." napomknął mimochodem Sherlock, gdy już John wychynął z basenu i zaległ na fotelu obok, owinięty jedynie w ręcznik. "Tymczasem całkiem dobrze bawisz się bez niej."

"Sherlock." John spojrzał na Holmesa przytomnym wzrokiem." Znam Sophie tydzień. To dopiero początek. Pewnie, fajny i przyjemny, ale lepiej podejść do tego z dystansem. Muszę dać jej i sobie ochłonąć. Jesteśmy umówieni na piątek."

Sherlock miał na końcu języka spostrzeżenie, że przecież z nim John porzucił dystans już po jednym dniu znajomości, więc wywód na temat delikatnych początków nowego związku i potrzeby emocjonalnego ochłonięcia jest bezsensowny. Powstrzymał się. To prowadziłoby do zbyt wielu niewygodnych pytań i wskazywałoby na to, że John z jakiś przyczyn względem Sherlocka nie jest zdolny do emocjonalnego dystansu.

I vice versa.

John zajął się wysączaniem kolejnego koktajlu kokosowego z limonką a Sherlock udając, że wysyła smsy, obserwował go kątem oka. Watson, pomimo ciekawie zapowiadającego się związku z damą, wyglądał na zrelaksowanego i spokojnego. Dobrze. Sherlock nie cierpiał patrzeć, jak Watson zarzyna się w tej swojej przychodni i jak już zaczyna denerwować się na bożonarodzeniowe święta, na spotkanie z Harry i z rodzicami. Najbardziej jednak denerwujące było oglądanie Johna z tymi jego zastępami jedno-, dwurazowych dziewczyn, koszmarnie nudnych i koszmarnie szarych, jednocześnie mających moc pewnego pięknego dnia zabrać Johna z Baker Street. Konkluzja znowu zakuła Sherlocka pod żebro i połaskotała dławiąco w gardle.

"Co się stało?" zapytał czujnie John, odstawiając swój limonkowy napój i wyciągając dłoń, aby dotknąć ramienia Sherlocka. "Dziwnie wyglądasz. Nie mów, że złapałeś klątwę faraona pijąc tutejszą żołądkówkę."

Sherlock odgonił napastliwe dłonie Johna i z wyższością oznajmił, że żaden faraon z pewnością nie buszuje w jego żołądku. John odparował, że nic nie buszuje w żołądku Sherlocka Holmesa od dobrych dwudziestu godzin, co oznacza, że trzeba zjeść kolację. Sherlock pozwolił Johnowi wyżyć niezaspokojone instynkty ojcowskie na swojej osobie, pozwolił wybrać sobie jedzenie (kuskus z ananasami i sałatkę owocową) i zamówić sobie karkade, a potem przypilnować, żeby przynajmniej dwie godziny zostawił laptopa i komórkę w spokoju.

John był dobrym człowiekiem, z pewnym zdziwieniem skonstatował Sherlock, gdy patrzył na zagadującego przyjaźnie do kelnerki Watsona. I jako taki zasługiwał na szczęście, nawet, jeżeli będzie ono skrojone przez osoby trzecie. Czego oczy nie widzą tego sercu nie żal, mawiał Mycroft i tak, miał rację. Sherlock widział wszystko albo niemal wszystko. Dlatego był zdecydowany zrobić wiele, żeby Johna serce nie bolało a delikatna homeostaza na Baker Street 221 pozostała nienaruszona.

/

Johnowi dwudniowy pobyt w afrykańskim kurorcie przyniósł same profity. Wypoczął, opalił się nieco, rozchmurzył się i w sposób widoczny stał się jakby bardziej radośnie nastawiony do życia. Sherlock natomiast skończył z zapaleniem krtani, podrażnionymi spojówkami, zjawiskowym nieżytem górnych dróg oddechowych i wszelkimi rozkosznymi objawami, towarzyszącymi grypie.

Londyn przywitał ich wyjątkowo ponurą, deszczową pogodą. Zanim dojechali taksówką do Baker Street Sherlocka dość mocno drapało w gardle. Gdy John ogarnął kuchnię a pani Hudson przyniosła ciasteczka domowej roboty, Sherlock leżał już na kanapie i zaczynał czuć się fatalnie.

To było uwłaczające, tak leżeć z szalikiem w piernatach, pocić się i być zredukowanym do wysyłania smsów. Mówić nie mógł, uciekał mu głos, a jak się już wysilił, brzmiał jak zdarta płyta. Żałosne.

"Parę dni przerwy, Sherlock. Zalecenie doktora." powiedział zdecydowanym tonem John, po czym wygnał Holmesa z salonu, rekwirując po drodze swojego laptopa. "Kładź się w swojej sypialni, zaraz przyniosę ci herbaty z cytryną."

"Karkade?"

"Dobrze. Herbaty z hibiskusa też ci zrobię."

Ciekawe. John czuł się winny, że jemu pobyt w Egipcie wyszedł na zdrowie a Sherlock, spieczony dramatycznie na nosie, zachorzały i smętny za to płaci. Intrygujące.

Poczucie winy nie przeszkodziło Johnowi w podążeniu na randkę z damą. Mieli uprawiać seks po czwartym spotkaniu, ale najwyraźniej wyprawa afrykańska Watsona podziałała na jego libido, bo poszło mu z seksem szybciej.

Sherlock napisał do Sophie meila z naganą, na którego dostał grzeczną, ale chłodną, profesjonalną odpowiedź, że w sytuacjach kluczowych decyzja o seksie pozostaje w rękach wykonawcy, a sytuacja była bardzo kluczowa. Sherlock nie lubił Sophie i zadecydował, że zwolni ją, gdy tylko da radę bez zawrotów głowy dojść do łazienki.

Śniły mu się dziwne, męczące rzeczy. John pakował cały swój nudny, niezbędny dobytek w wielkie, szare, kartonowe pudła i wyprowadzał się, a Sherlock montował zamki we wszystkich pokojach na Baker Street, których nagle namnożyło się tysiące. Wszystko po to, żeby zatrzymać Johna. Im więcej zamków Sherlock zamykał, tym szybciej John przechodził przez kolejne drzwi i tym bliżej był wyjścia.

"Nigdzie nie idę, Sherlock." mówił John swoim kojącym, lekarskim tonem i kładł Sherlockowi ciężką, pewną dłoń na czole. "Uspokój się."

Ale Sherlock nie dawał się zwieść. Był osłabiony chorobą, snem i majakami, ale nie był głupi i wciąż myślał.

"Z tobą zawsze ten problem. Czasami naprawdę za dużo myślisz. Nie myśl teraz, po prostu odpoczywaj i śpij."

Ciężka, mocna dłoń przesuwała mu się po włosach tak długo, aż w końcu faktycznie zasnął, wycieńczony, przegrzany i pewny, że zamknął na trzy spusty wszystkie możliwe drzwi i John zostanie z nim już na zawsze.

/

Trzy dni po powrocie z Kairu Sherlock czuł się już na siłach zawlec do kuchni i zacząć niemrawe poszukiwania czegoś do zjedzenia. Nie jadł prawie nic, nie ugiął się nawet pod naporem połączonych sił Johna i pani Hudson. Dwa suchary i bawarka się nie liczyły. Gdy Sherlock po raz pierwszy od początku choroby poczuł faktyczny głód, postanowił go mimo wszystko posłuchać.

John powitał go jowialnie w kuchni i przygotował mu owsiankę. Wrzucił za dużo cynamonu i suszonej żurawiny, ale Sherlock i tak zjadł. Nieestetyczna, brązowa, aromatyczna breja rozgrzała mu przyjemnie żołądek. John z małym uśmiechem obserwował jak Sherlock śniada, niemrawo pracując łyżką i garbiąc się nad stołem.

"Zerwałem z Sophie. Jeżeli można zerwać z kimś, kogo znało się tak krótko."

Sherlock spojrzał na Johna uważnie, przełykając duży kęs owsianki i sięgając po herbatę.

"Odrzucasz ją, bo zbyt szybko uprawiałeś z nią seks czy seks był kiepski na tyle, że zdecydowałeś, że nie ma sensu ciągnąć tego związku?"

John żachnął się, niemalże wylewając swoją herbatę, następnie zaczął protestować aby na koniec potaknąć.

"To pierwsze."

"A więc gdyby odmówiła ci seksu wciąż byś się z nią spotykał?"

"Co to ma być, sto pytań do?" zaśmiał się John i nie wstając z krzesła, włączył maszynkę do kawy. "Lepiej jedz śniadanie, bo chcę ci obejrzeć gardło i zmierzyć temperaturę. Wyglądasz jak śmierć na chorągwi, ale się poruszasz, a to już jakiś postęp."

Tak więc Sherlock nie miał szansy zwolnić Sophie. John sam to zrobił i dobrze, to oszczędzało im obu kłopotu.

/

Sherlock miał zaaranżować nową damę dla Johna od razu, gdy tylko Watson skończy z pierwszą, ale nie zrobił tego. Nie wyszło po prostu. Rozbili wspólnymi siłami policji brytyjskiej i francuskiej łańcuch szmuglerów kradzionych samochodów. Nie było łatwo, w zasadzie było trudno. Francuzi jak zwykle byli kompletnie rozkojarzeni a Anglicy ospali i Sherlock musiał tłumaczyć im krok po kroku swoje dedukcje na temat dwupokładowych promów z ukrytym półpiętrem oraz tajniki rasowania samochodów zgniecionych w wypadkach. Przynajmniej John nadążał za jego tokiem myślenia. Tylko dlatego Sherlockowi jakoś udało się znieść ten meczące siedem dni.

Francusko-angielskie śledztwo tak ich wyczerpało, że dobry tydzień po nim odpoczywali. John wziął nadprogramowy urlop. Sherlock wyliczył mu, że to jego ostatnie dni wolne w tym roku i święta doktor Watson zapewne spędzi w pracy, z dala od komercyjnego, rozbuchanego Bożego Narodzenia i rytuału świętych Mikołajów nadjeżdżających jak co roku na tirach Coca Coli. John wyliczył, ile razy w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca dzwoniła mamusia Holmes z zaproszeniem na świąteczną kolację bożonarodzeniową.

"A było to zaproszenie dla jej kochanego najmłodszego syna wraz z osobą towarzyszącą."

"Och proszę, John. Jeżeli tak ci zależy, możemy iść razem. Nawet załatwię zaproszenie dla twojej kolejnej tymczasowej dziewczyny. Przynajmniej będzie się można pośmiać z jej reakcji."

John powiedział Sherlockowi, żeby się pieprzył.

/

Z kolejną damą Sherlock spotkał się osobiście. Chciał w ramach ćwiczenia intelektualnego odgadnąć o niej wszystko, co się tylko dało, oraz jasno zaznaczyć, że ma powstrzymywać się od seksu z Johnem. Najdłużej jak się tylko da. Dwa eksperymenty w jednym. Sherlock miał chęć odkryć, czy faktycznie im seks odbywał się później tym John bardziej przywiązywał się do partnerki, oraz ile czasu John może wytrzymać bez seksu w ogóle. Samotne jednoręczne sesje w łazience się nie liczyły. Sherlock dokładnie wiedział, kiedy Watson je odbywał, widział też, że współlokator nie był z nich jakoś wybitnie zadowolony.

Dama nawet nie udawała, że Rose Dalloway to jej prawdziwe imię. Jej czarne, gęste, kręcone włosy i brązowe oczy wskazywały na latynoskie pochodzenie a akcent udowadniał, że co najmniej od trzech pokoleń jej rodzina mieszka w Anglii. Rose nie krępowała się. Pytania Sherlocka traktowała konkretnie i profesjonalnie i widać było, że czuje się w swojej roli jak ryba w wodzie.

"John Watson musi być dla pana kimś wyjątkowym." zauważyła Rose, gdy już dopiła swoje frappuccino i zaczęła pudrować nos, wpatrzona w małe, srebrne lusterko.

Sherlock rozważył, czy nie zwolnić jej z powodu impertynencji, a potem doszedł do wniosku, że to właśnie impertynencja pozwala jej odnaleźć się w tym specyficznym zawodzie tak dobrze.

"Owszem. John jest wyjątkowy i z pewnością inny niż twoja zwyczajna klientela." odparł cierpko i skinął na kelnerkę, prosząc o kolejną kawę.

"Zdziwiłby się pan." Rose uśmiechnęła się najpierw do swojego odbicia w lusterku, a potem do Sherlocka. "Czy podczas seksu życzy sobie pan patrzeć?"

Z początku nie zrozumiał o co jej chodzi. Patrzeć na dwóch uprawiających seks ludzi było obsesją współczesnej kultury, ale on sam nigdy nie widział w tym nic pociągającego. Czysta fizjologia, redundancja i nuda. Nieprzyjemne dźwięki a na żywo także niezbyt przyjemne zapachy. Płyny, drżenie, bałagan, mięso w ekstazie, w pełnym ruchu, wyzwolone spod władzy rozumu niczym jakiś filozoficzny koszmar z obrazów Goyi.

Rose patrzyła na Sherlocka swoimi ciemnymi, latynoskimi oczyma i uśmiechała się ustami umalowanymi szminką Chanel Diabolique.

"Skoro John jest dla pana taki wyjątkowy, pomyślałam, że miałby pan ochotę na spektakl. Jeżeli nie, przepraszam. Nie chciałam być nieuprzejma."

Sherlock nie odpowiedział. Zapłacił rachunek, jednym łykiem pochłonął swoją espresso, po czym wstał od stolika i opuścił kawiarnię. Rose zasiała w nim jednak ziarno ciekawości i niepewności. Pierwszego pożądał, drugim gardził, a już mieszanki tych dwóch wybitnie nie cierpiał.

Sherlock obserwował jak John krząta się po mieszkaniu, jak odkurza, wyrzekając na okruszki z porastającego pleśnią na parapecie eksperymentu. Obserwował, jak John odpoczywa, ułożony na kanapie tak, aby nie obciążać zbytnio ramienia, zawsze przykryty do połowy piersi i zawsze z kocem zawiniętym pod stopami, dla większego zachowania ciepła. Obserwował jak John przyrządza sobie rano drugie śniadanie do pracy, jak wraca z pracy i ogląda telewizję, jak przysypia nad czasopismami medycznymi. Sherlock widział Johna dziewięćdziesiąt procent czasu, to czego nie widział ukryte było za drzwiami sypialni Watsona. I kusiło.

Prędzej czy później Sherlock ulegnie tej pokusie. Wiedział to on, wiedział to Mycroft i nawet Rose Dalloway. Nie podobało mu się to. Postanowił wytrwać najdłużej jak się tylko da. Taki mały eksperyment z silną wolą. Kto jak kto, ale Sherlock Holmes miał silnej woli pod dostatkiem.

/

Seria kradzieży w dokach w Camden, zabójstwo kierownika nocnego klubu w podziemiach starego Londynu, odrąbany palec (prawej) stopy, znaleziony na wycieraczce Baker Street 221 przez przerażoną panią Hudson. Listopad obfitował w przestępstwa, ale nie były one szczególnie zajmujące. Sherlock miał świadomość, że jego percepcja może być nieco skrzywiona przez podwójny eksperyment z Johnem, ale nie wnikał. Coś za coś. Rozwiązywał niepospolite problemy policyjne (nuda) i pospolite problemy indywidualnych klientów (nuda do kwadratu) tylko dlatego, aby nie zardzewieć. Nie miał chęci ograniczać się jedynie do obserwacji Johna i jego damy. To by było uwłaczające i kompletnie nielogiczne. Mycroft z pewnością zauważyłby to i wykorzystał, a i tak wiedział już zdecydowanie za dużo.

"Wszystko ok, Sherlock? Jesteś jakiś nieobecny." Lestrade spojrzał na Sherlocka znad zmaltretowanego ciała mężczyzny. Lat trzydzieści parę, dróżnik pociągowy, podczas jego ostatniej fuchy został wypuszczony o jeden pociąg za dużo. Śledztwo w toku, dróżnik już nie w toku, martwy. Kolejna partia podróbek markowych ubrań pojechała do Europy wschodniej. Nuda, nuda, nuda.

Lestrade wciąż patrzył na Sherlocka, jakby oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Sherlock westchnął.

"Wszystko jest w absolutnym porządku. Wolałbym jednak, abyś skoncentrował resztki swojej i tak dość rozproszonej uwagi na sprawie. Nieboszczyk ma w dłoni kartę. Widnieją na niej pierwsze cztery numery identyfikacyjne zaginionego pociągu. Zaginionego przypadkiem. Gdyby Jim Henderson nie zastępował dzisiaj Williama Brokera, pociąg nie byłby zaginiony, tylko nagle potrzebny w Devon. Jim natomiast byłby nadal żywy."

John spojrzał na Sherlocka z podziwem i czymś, co spowodowało u Sherlocka nerwowe drgnięcie żołądka. Zadowolenie, współczucie, gorycz i zrozumienie. John był dumny, że Sherlock w swoich analizach zaczął uwzględniać ofiary, ich dobro, ich osobę. Bezsensowny sentyment, jednocześnie jeżeli takie małe ustępstwo pozwalało Holmesowi nie sprzątać łazienki kolejny tydzień, wszystko było dobrze. Poza tym, detale dotyczące ofiar czasami były przydatne dla śledztwa. Sherlock z miejsca je dyskredytował, ale John nie raz nie dwa udowodnił, że człowiecza strona martwych ciał czasami prowadziła do zaskakująco trafnych wniosków. Ofiara ujęta jako człowiek bywała sama w sobie wskazówką.

Lestrade namierzył zaginiony pociąg, zanim dotarł on do Devon, a Sherlock odkrył defraudację w banku, w którym pracowała dziewczyna Jima Hendersona, romansująca z Williamem Brokerem. Mieli uzbierać wystarczająco pieniędzy, aby z następnym transportem odpłynąć do Europy i żyć wystawnie za nieswoje pieniądze.

Pieniądze. Jakie anty-klimatyczne, pospolite podejście.

"Nie robią już teraz przestępców takich jak kiedyś." westchnął Sherlock, gdy zasiedli z Johnem w chińskiej knajpce i złożyli zamówienie na dwie duże porcje klusek ryżowych z bakłażanem i kurczakiem. Sherlock zje połowę swojej porcji, i wyje z porcji Johna wszystkie możliwe kiełki lotosu. John zje bezlotosową porcję Sherlocka, nie narzekając na braki i ciesząc się z gorących klusek w wietrzny, zimny, listopadowy wieczór.

Czasami Sherlock zazdrościł Johnowi jego prostoty, ale tylko czasami. Zwykle wolał być sobą.

"Preferuję niezbyt kreatywnych przestępców." odparł zza kęsa klusek John i obficie skroił swoją porcję sosem sojowym. "Łatwiej ich wtedy ująć."

"Nuda i marazm. Kreatywnych przestępców też da się ująć, a dostarczają znacznie ciekawszych wrażeń podczas pościgu."

"Nigdy nie byłem zwolennikiem pościgów. Może dlatego tak dobrze powodzi mi się z Rose. Powoli, nieśpiesznie i tak jak powinno być."

"Tak jak powinno być." powtórzył Sherlock jak echo i wydłubał z talerza Johna dwa dorodne pędy lotosu. "Błąd, John. Ty kochasz pościgi. Lepiej, aby Rose się do tego przyzwyczaiła."

Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru John wyszedł na spotkanie z Rose i tak się zasiedział, że wrócił and ranem. Sherlock całą noc eksperymentował z fosforem, w międzyczasie rozwiązując dla Mycrofta jakąś śmiertelnie nudną i prostacką sprawę zaginionych z Ministerstwa Obrony akt.

Gdy o ósmej rano John wszedł do kuchni, pachniał nie swoim płynem pod prysznic i wiało od niego zimnem z dworu.

"Idzie zima. Wspaniała pogoda. Bardzo rześko." oznajmił wesoło John, uśmiechając się szeroko. Zmarszczki na jego czole zdradzały, że jest niewyspany, a kurze łapki przy kącikach oczu sugerowały, że jest tak zadowolony, że żadne zmęczenie nie jest w stanie mu tego popsuć.

Sherlock wyprostował się znad swojej roboty. Wyszorowane i wyparzone probówki były już niemal suche.

"Zwykle temperatury pod koniec listopada zbliżone są do temperatur zimowych. Nic w tym niezwykłego."

John nie zwracał uwagi na słowa Sherlocka, zajęty wstawianiem wody na herbatę i odsuwaniem od zlewu przypalonych szczątek kilku probówek, które nie przeżyły nocnego eksperymentu.

"Zaproszę Rose na świąteczne przyjęcie w szpitalu. Dzień przed świętami powinniśmy zrobić świąteczne przyjęcie i tutaj, na Baker Street. Co o tym sądzisz? Przyszliby znajomi, Molly, Greg, pani Hudson. Właściwie, co robisz w święta, Sherlock? Pewnie przyjmiesz jednak zaproszenie od mamy i wyjedziesz do posępnego zamczyska Holmesów w jakiejś bardzo tradycyjnej, bardzo angielskiej wsi. Nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, abym zaprosił tutaj Harry i Rose na drugi dzień świąt? Chciałbym, aby się wreszcie poznały..."

Sherlock stał bez ruchu, patrząc w osłupieniu, jak John wkłada tosty do zapiekacza i wyciąga swoją niewysoką osobę, aby sięgnąć stojące na wyższej półce kubki.

W ciągu następnych dwóch tygodni Rose miała zerwać z Johnem, tak, aby miał tydzień przed świętami na dojście do siebie i pojechał na Boże Narodzenie do rodziny Sherlocka. Mycroft nalegał, mamusia była nie do ścierpienia ze swoimi nieustannymi, telefonicznymi jękami i Sherlock koniec końców poddał się. Tylko dlatego, że przy obecności Johna cały ten teatrzyk byłby względnie do wytrzymania.

Ale John nie chciał spędzić świąt z Sherlockiem, czekał na imprezy świąteczne z Rose. Nie wiedział wcale, że Holmes ma dla niego obmyśloną rolę na wieczerzy wigilijnej swojego klanu. John wybierał Rose i kazać jej teraz zrywać... Sherlock nie nawykł do odczuwania wyrzutów sumienia i radził sobie z nimi dość słabo.

"Dopiero listopad. Wszystko się może jeszcze zmienić. Kto może już teraz zgadnąć, co będziemy robili w przesilenie zimowe."

Jego głos brzmiał dziwnie. Za nisko. John popatrzył na Sherlocka zaalarmowany nieco, ale nie skomentował.

"Hej. Nie jesteś jakoś nieuleczalnie chory czy coś? Bo brzmisz niepokojąco."

"Jestem nieuleczalnie chory, John! Na nudę! Choroba przewlekła, nieuchronnie prowadząca do zgonu. Możesz mi teraz zrobić nudnego tosta i nienudną herbatę, John? Konam, a ty mi tutaj opowiadasz jakieś pospolite historyjki o świątecznych przyjęciach."

"Już, dobrze. Już ci robię tego tosta, tylko nie umieraj mi w kuchni. "

"Postaram się."

/

Sherlock zdecydował, że pozwoli Rose odbyć z Johnem całą świąteczną paradę szczęśliwej pary, ale najpierw musi zobaczyć, czy faktycznie do siebie pasują. Czy Rose faktycznie widzi, z jakim rzetelnym, uczciwym człowiekiem będzie jej dane spędzić całą masę bożonarodzeniowych przyjęć. Sposobów weryfikacji czy Rose pasuje do Johna było wiele, ale wszystkie dość długotrwałe i męczące. Wszystkie, poza jednym.

Rose bez oporów zgodziła się przyjść na Baker Street i uprawiać seks z Johnem. Sherlock zapewnił ją, że nie będzie sterczał pod drzwiami sypialni jak jakiś pospolity podglądacz. Tylko zerknie, rozezna sytuację i już. Albo Rose spędzi święta z Johnem a Sherlock będzie się męczył całe dwa dni ze swoją arystokratyczną, snobistyczną, zakłamaną rodziną, albo Rose opuści Johna i Watson będzie Holmesowi towarzyszył w jego bożonarodzeniowych potyczkach.

Sherlock ufał swoim dedukcjom i spostrzeżeniom. Był pewny, że gdy zobaczy Rose i Johna w akcji, od razu dojdzie do odpowiednich wniosków. Pewnie, Rose prędzej czy później będzie musiała odejść, ale Watson bardzo cenił sobie świąteczny czas. Zależało mu, aby w tym właśnie okresie posiadać partnerkę, z którą mógłby robić rundy po bożonarodzeniowych bankietach i przedstawiać ją znajomym. Dawało mu to złudzenie, że jednak jego życie idzie w dobrym kierunku, że być może ta partnerka wytrwa z nim do kolejnej wigilii i stanie się kimś więcej, niż tylko następną niespełnioną nadzieją.

Sherlock, z jakiegoś bliżej nie sprecyzowanego powodu, nie chciał tego Johnowi zabierać.

_ To zły ruch, braciszku. MH_

_ Boisz się, że zarażę się podglądactwem jak ty, Mycroft? SH_

Na tydzień przed świętami, w ponury, słotny, piątkowy wieczór Rose odwiedziła Baker Street. John pomógł jej zdjąć płaszcz, zaoferował zdjęcie szpilek i założenie wygodniejszych kapci (propozycja została łagodnie odrzucona), po czym z dumą przedstawił swoją damę Sherlockowi.

Trzeba przyznać, latynoska Rose była świetną aktorką. Z uśmiechem i życzliwością przywitała się z Holmesem, poczyniła uwagę na temat sławy niezrównanego detektywa konsultanta i przytulności jego salonu. Zalatując klasycznym Chanel nr 5 i zamiatając falbanami spódnicy Rose udała się wreszcie po schodach na górę, do sypialni Watsona. John, z dwoma herbatami i paczką delicji na tacy podążył za nią, tupiąc rozgłośnie i szczerząc się do Sherlocka jak wariat.

Godzinę później, znacznie ciszej i bardziej dyskretnie Sherlock także wkroczył na owe schody.

end

by Homoviator 11/2012

Komentarze karmią wena, a więc autor uprasza o odzew, ponieważ mamy jeszcze 2 rozdziały do końca tej historii i chciałby wiedzieć, czy ktoś za nią podąża.


End file.
